1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that supplies fuel to an aircraft engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fuel tanks are provided in a fuselage and both wings of an aircraft, respectively, fuel of a fuselage fuel tank is first consumed from viewpoints of safety at the time of landing and weight balance of an airframe in consideration of fuel consumption. Accordingly, when engines are provided in both wings, respectively, each of the engines consumes fuel supplied from the fuselage fuel tank at first. Additionally, when the fuselage fuel tank becomes empty, a left-wing engine consumes fuel from a left-wing fuel tank, and a right-wing engine consumes fuel from a right-wing fuel tank, respectively.
Additionally, when variation occurs in remaining fuel amounts of the fuel tanks in the both wings, fuel is transferred from the fuselage fuel tank or one wing fuel tank with a large remaining fuel amount to the other wing fuel tank with a small remaining fuel amount, and the remaining fuel amounts of the fuel tanks in the both wings are equalized (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,277).